


Blessings Of The Moon

by Axeiiru



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeiiru/pseuds/Axeiiru
Summary: Sett loves Aphelios - this, no one can argue with. Not his guards, not his mother, not himself. Undoubtedly. Fully. Wholey. He loves Aphelios. Every single little detail, every breath, every word, every action.Aphelios' surprises are no exception.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Blessings Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstercock69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercock69/gifts).



> I thought of Aphelios in Gerudo Link's armour one day and I started foaming at the mouth immediately.

Sett taps his foot impatiently on the floor, eyebrows furrowed and arms folded. The fight currently unveiling in front of him is nowhere near exciting - in fact, the competitors were simple cannon fodder for some of the later acts. The audience must've been feeling it too, though, considering that there was barely any cheering, only half lidded eyes, and stultified yawns.

But there was no leaving the pit.  _ He's _ the main attraction, everyone knows. Especially in a fight like this; no one comes to see utter amateurs bashing themselves around the pit - not unless it was some big named brawler - no, now, they came to see  _ him.  _

Sierra taps his shoulder, then tilts her head upwards, gesturing to the fight. It was over, apparently. He sighs heavily. Snaps his fingers, and a guard walked up to the brim of the pit, then tossed a small sack of gold inside. 

"Congrats," he says, and though his voice was still thick with the ink of boredom, the crowd seemed to perk up at the sound of it. He sighs again; so far, absolutely  _ none  _ of the competitors seemed to deserve his promised bounty prize - especially when that prize was worth  _ thousands.  _ "Next round."

The superior contestant darts out of the gates and into the back room, and the loser was simply collected in a wagon.

Just another day of work, he supposes, watching as another set of competitors rolled in, feet trampling against the crimson stained floors.

* * *

Four hours in. 

Four. Fucking. Hours. In, and there was still not a _drop_ of excitement. Every single damned competitor in his put _reeked_ of carelessness - from the very moment some of them stepped into the pit, Sett could almost smell it: the fresh, dripping wounds of a torn up corpse. 

Blinking heavily, he glanced up at the clock installed into the plating of the arena.

Four more hours to go. 

He snaps his fingers.

"Cut the crap," he announces. "Intermission. Lunch break. Whatever it is. I can't fuckin' stand this shit anymore." 

He doesn't look back as he stands up, cracking his sore bones. Sierra probably felt the same way - for all her strictness and beliefs of running a “proper” business, there was only so much she could take.

"Well you look like you're about to shit your pants in excitement," she jeered. "What's got  _ you  _ so riled up, boss?" 

"Sierra," he calls out, sauntering into the back room. "Please fuckin' tell me it gets better."

She simply shrugs her shoulders in response. "I'm afraid not," she answers, her pen clicking as she flips across the checklist. "Every single one of these bastards are nobodies." 

Sett pushes his bangs away. " _ Fuck,"  _ he hisses. "So fuckin' tired of these useless shitheads. None of them are even pullin' the crowds in, and those brainless jackasses get excited by  _ everythin'." _

"I know," Sierra mutters. "But what can we do? If these idiots are willing to throw their lives away for simple coin, then why not use them?" 

"Any new names?" He asks, hoping for even the smallest flicker of excitement. The candlewick of patience in him is quickly burning out, and any possibility reignition is one that he's willing to take. 

"New ones? Yes." Sierra flips through the list again. "Notable ones? No." 

Sett groans. Loud, and exaggerated. He cranes his neck to the side, rubbing his hand up and down as it cracks loudly. 

"You seem more frustrated today," the woman notes, still scribbling something along the list. Probably crossing out the names of the fallen, Sett realises. Procedure is procedure, after all. "And it doesn't seem to be just because of the matches." 

He knows exactly what she means. He knows exactly what she means, and he hates that she's right. 

"Oh shut the fuck up," he hisses, leaning back. "Everythin's just getting on my damn nerves." It elicits a hum from Sierra, low, and mischievous.

"And I wonder why." 

"Don't act like  _ you're  _ not bored." 

Sierra shoots a smirk his way. "I am," she admits. "But not for the same reasons as you, or to the same extent." 

"After all, I'm not tied down. My needs are met  _ anytime  _ I want them to be," she adds - clearly aware of the salt that she rubs in his open wounds. 

"You're a real bitch, ain't you," he hisses. "The dick you get ain't  _ half  _ as good as mine." 

She giggles quietly. "Whatever you say, boss. Don't you have some matches to get back to, though?" 

Another groan.

But no other response. 

Sett shovels his hands in his pockets, very clearly brooding. 

Then he gets an idea.

"You mind if I break some rules?" He asks, as if he doesn't own the place. Sierra scoffs.

"It's impossible for you to  _ break  _ rules; you're the boss. You only make them. Add them." 

"Well then," he starts, kicking the door open. "Back to business, baby."

* * *

Sett grins to himself. Now the competition has truly begun. A master of marketing, he had called himself. And he was right. 

_ "Listen, I'm getting real fuckin' tired of this show," he yelled out. "If any of you can impress me, that's fifteen-thousand on the table. Maybe more, if you  _ **_really_ ** _ pack it out there."  _

_ "We're reopening entries," Sierra had then announced. "Walk right into the waiting room if you would like to join, and give your name up to one of our stations." _

It didn't take long for the competition to start reeling in. Hook, line, and sinker. 

Then the competition had  _ really  _ begun. 

Sett grins as he watches a man stagger across the pit, torso marred with streaks of blood. Whose blood it was, Sett couldn't care less. All that mattered was that there  _ was  _ blood. 

Across said man stood a woman - much smaller than him in both width  _ and  _ height, but as a result, much  _ faster.  _ She had blonde hair, and devastatingly red eyes - so red, that it reminded Sett of wildfire. A relatively pretty face, at least for one in the pit. It's no wonder that the crowd goes  _ wild  _ for her and her devastating broadswords. 

Sett doesn't care for her, though. After all, there's someone that stirs his heart as much as he does with his cock, now. And he's grateful for it. Happy. 

But dear  _ god  _ does he keep Sett pent up. No amount of letters or passed on messages can amount to his real touch, and Sett wonders if he's  _ fully  _ Vastayan at times, because he's sure as fuck that those growls that he gets from thinking of Aphelios aren't human. 

At the thought of his missing lover, Sett's mood sours again. He leans back into his chair. Scowls. Aphelios had promised him that he'd visit in another month, but at the rate that the days were passing, Sett is sure that he's about to leave the arena and start looking for him  _ now.  _

The cheering of the crowd pulls him from his reverie. 

The girl has won another match. At this rate, she's about to win it  _ all.  _ The most promising jester in the court so far, definitely. 

He refocuses his mind to the match. There was no point in brooding; Aphelios could take years - decades, even - and Sett would still wait. Wait until his skin turns into curdled clumps of flesh, wait until his bones have disintegrated like ash. But there was no point brooding. Aphelios has a duty to uphold, and Sett will always respect that. 

Then the girl wins another.

And another.

And  _ another. _

And there are no new competitors willing to step up. 

"Is that all you pussies got?" Sett shouts out, leaning over his throne. "If that's it, then she wins, y'know?"

For a moment, the entire arena stills. The crowd falls into nothing but murmurs, like they are debating potential results, or perhaps, competitors. The girl is frozen like a statue as well - probably praying that there's no more, that the money is hers. Sett almost wants to laugh. She's getting no more than a couple of hundreds: perhaps more if the crowd is feeling generous. He _ did  _ say that he had to be  _ impressed  _ to win the full sum, after all. 

Still, no one steps up. 

Sett is almost about to congratulate her, and to tell one of the guards to start filling up the coin pouch. 

Then the entrance doors fling open again, and person - whose gender Sett cannot even make out - steps onto the battlefield. 

Clad from head to toe in ornaments, the contender steps inside. They wear no more than a blue top - one that doesn't each reach their midriff - and some harem pants. Every outer piece of fabric that litters his skin is translucent, even their puffy sleeves that leave their shoulders exposed. The only thing that keeps them from being completely exposed are simple backings of cloth in certain areas, as well as a veil that covers their face.

Sett wonders how they can see. He also cannot help but picture just how  _ good  _ Aphelios would look in it -lean body and dainty hands swishing like an ethereal deity. Twirling and smirking at him, gentle hands flitting to touch at his skin. The thought alone is enough to make him hot. 

He coughs, almost to ground himself and tear himself from his thoughts, and back into the match. No matter. This should be an easy fight, he thinks, and he's sure everyone does the same. Especially the girl, who smirks so widely, as if she has already won. Sett can't blame her: the newly entered competitor is dressed like a dancer _much_ more than a fighter - and despite their height, they are lithe, svelte. They don't even have any _weapons._

But oh, from what Sett  _ can  _ see? Gorgeous. Crepuscular hair contrasting with their clothing, the fighter sticks out in the rift like a sore thumb. It reminds him of his lover; Sett wishes so badly that Aphelios was here, if only to watch the fight with him. Things were always better with him around. 

Then the gong rings, the fight starts, and the girl is charging at the new fighter, broadswords in hand, and ready to swing. 

She closes the gap in no time at all, and her opponent doesn't even move, likely frozen in fear. Sett wonders if they were some kind of lowly dancer, one desperate for a chance of quick cash. What a pity. 

Her blade flies forward. Sett sighs. It seems that the fight is already over.

But then the fighter is sidestepping - gracefully, like a butterfly about to perch - and grabs her arm, and tears her sword from her grasp. Swiftly, they slink behind her and pin her to the ground, their blade at the nape of her neck. 

The fight  _ is  _ over, but not for the reason that anyone had expected. The woman lies on the ground, chest pressed to the floor and eyes blown wide. Despite the blazing sun above them, the boss knows for  _ sure  _ that she has broken into a cold sweat, simply by judging her heavy panting. 

Sett's breath hitches.

He knows those movements  _ anywhere.  _

The ornament-clad fighter continues to loom over her. They press her to the ground. Then, like a serpent crawling out of its newly shed skin, he tips his veil upwards. 

Aphelios has never liked unnecessary killing, despite being an assassin. He'll let the woman tap out. Just this once.

"Fill the bag," he tells the guard, and the guard blinks. Sierra frowns as well, mouth gaping.

"Now?" The guard hesitantly asks, flinching as he nods. "H-how much, boss? Five hundred?"

"No," he whispers. "Pump it to twenty." 

The guard nods. "Twenty pieces? Got it." 

Sett shakes his head. "Twenty thousand," he corrects, and everyone who can hear him  _ gasps.  _ "Just fill the damn bag." 

The guard - still in disbelief - shakingly does so, and hands the pouch back to Sett. The sheer weight of it bears down in his palm, and its gleam is accentuated by the rays of the sun above it. 

He gets up from his throne, and the act by itself has the audience quivering in excitement. He scoffs. He knows what they're expecting - another fight. One in which he'll dangle the prize above the other fighter, and make him clamber for it. But this isn't that kind of situation. Just a prize that he wants to deliver by himself. 

The ravenette clambers off his opponent as Sett enters the pit. There's no chance that she'll get up and try again. Not today, maybe not ever. No one leaves the pit and comes back. No one except for him, or the occasional winner. 

Back straight, stomach exposed, pretty little eyes staring at him. The fighter glances at him expectantly. Sett smirks, and pauses his steps. 

The audience is waiting. He knows they are - like the dead that they crave to see, they are silent. All they ever want to see is some decent entertainment, and around these parts, that often comes in the form of bloodshed. 

Then the fighter drops his blade. And he starts charging. 

Sett starts sprinting too. 

Aphelios throws himself into Sett's arms, and Sett picks him up, and springs him into the air. Gushes of obviously confused mutterings jet into the air, but Sett completely disregards it. This is his damn ring, and he'll treat it how he likes. Big boss has a favourite, get the fuck over it.

The smaller male tears off his veil, and immediately, Sett's face breaks into a wild grin. Aphelios cradles his cheeks into the palms of his hands, then pulls him close, and kisses him full on, despite everyone watching them. 

"Hey there, cottontail," Sett breathes out, reaching to kiss his lover again. Aphelios smiles into his lips, arms wrapped around his thick neck, and chest pressed flush against his. "I missed ya." 

"I missed you too," Aphelios croaks out, though he dry coughs shortly after. "Poison- ran out." 

"Don't force yourself, baby," Sett cooes. "Just happy to have you back. God, I fuckin' love you so much." 

Aphelios coughs into his hand. Then he rubs a hand on his throat, and clears it. "I love you too," he mutters. Sett's heart melts. He kisses Aphelios again, though he pulls away when he remembers the gold.

"This is for you, babe," he says, pulling out the bag of gold pieces. "Shot it up by five thousand for you. I'll hand you s'more later." 

Aphelios smiles softly. "That's okay, this is more than enough." He kisses Sett on the cheek. "Thank you." 

There is a pause. Aphelios seems hesitant, and he turns to stare back at his opponent, still sprawled across the floor.

"Love, should you...pay her?" 

Sett sighs into Aphelios' neck. "It's business baby, she doesn't win; I don't pay." 

"Could I split some with her?" Aphelios asks. "Not much, but I don't really like…"

"Yeah, I got'chu," Sett answers. "I know you're a sap, no worries 'bout it." Aphelios rolls his eyes, but sends him a small smile as he pats his chest. The redhead sets him onto the ground, then watches as he walks off.

"Here," Sett hears him mutter, as Aphelios pours some gold coins in his hand. Roughly five hundred, Sett realises. A lot for a loser, especially in his ring, where losers don't even get to _walk_ off. 

The woman blinks, like she doesn't know what's happening. Aphelios doesn't have time for it, he leaves it in a neat pile next to her, then flits back to Sett. 

"Show's over!" He hears Sierra call, who takes the words right out his mouth. The crowd seems to mumble unhappily as they dissipate, but Sett isn't completely sure. Now his eyes and his mind and heart and soul are on Aphelios. Aphelios  _ only. _

"Let's get out of here," Sett mutters, scooping up Aphelios again. Aphelios chuckles quietly as he slides his arm behind Sett's neck. 

Sett carries him the entire journey home. From the entrance hall all the way to his house, then up the stairs and into his room. 

_ 'Shower first,'  _ Aphelios signs as Sett lays him on the bed - his throat too used by now. Or perhaps he's saving it, Sett doesn't know.

"Baby, I'm too  _ impatient  _ for that," he hisses, already moving to mouth at Aphelios' neck.

Aphelios pushes his face off, smiling softly.  _ 'I feel gross, and I really want to shower,'  _ he explains, and Sett groans, because he has  _ never  _ been one to deny Aphelios anything.  _ 'And… you're gross too.' _

Sett scoffs. "I ain't gross," he argues, and Aphelios only raises an eyebrow, smugly staring. 

The redhead lifts his arm. Sniffs under it.

"Maybe I'm a little gross."

Snickering, Aphelios scratches under his chin. He leans into it. 

_ 'Just a quick one,'  _ Aphelios tells him, already slipping away. Sett knows that there's no convincing him otherwise - this is probably the first shower he's had in  _ days. _

But he has a request too.

"Wait, moonbeam," he call out.

Aphelios rolls his eyes again.  _ 'No, I love you but you cannot shower with me,'  _ Aphelios gestures. 

"What-no," Sett huffs out. "I… can you... keep your clothes on?" 

There is a pause as Aphelios stares at him blankly, mouth gaped and hands tugging at the rim of his tube top.

_ 'This thing?'  _ He asks, gesturing to his outfit. Sett nods.

He licks his lips. "You look fuckin' sexy," he states. "I didn't know who you were at first, but the first thought I had was 'bout how I wanted to see you in it."

Aphelios softens.  _ 'This one smells bad,'  _ he tells Sett, and Sett's ears fold against his head.  _ 'I have another one for you, though. Shows more skin.'  _

Immediately perking up, Sett bares his teeth.  _ "More  _ skin?"

The other nods.  _ 'This was for a mission, I needed a disguise.'  _ He peels off a necklace.  _ 'But I bought one just for us to use.'  _

Sett stares at him. Almost in disbelief.

_ 'The sooner you shower the sooner I get to put it on.' _

Sett has never ran to a bathroom so fast in his  _ life.  _

* * *

Sett lies on his bed, silk sheets pooling at his feet. He had paid nothing short of a pretty price for these, and they had absolutely been worth it - but nothing,  _ nothing  _ could compare to the softness of Aphelios' skin. Even marred with scars and tattoos, it is single handedly the most  _ addicting  _ thing he has ever felt. Sett wonders if aphrodisiacs can be laced on the skin.

Aphelios was right. This definitely  _ did  _ show more skin.

He watches as Aphelios blinks at him from under his mask - his toned torso twisting as he rubs himself on him. Sett shivers under Aphelios' touch. Too hot and cold, too much and too little all at the same time. Aphelios is still fully clothed but Sett is so  _ painfully  _ hard - his cock creating an obvious bulge in his underwear. 

"Do you like this?" Aphelios chokes out for the first time in an hour, voice raspy, yet still light as a feather. 

Sett nods, desperately reaching for his lover. Aphelios slinks away. 

He pulls down the rim of his harem pants, still smiling.

"Beg," Aphelios orders, and Sett's eyes are glued to the way that the translucent tube top doesn't even cover his pink nipples.

"Please," Sett chokes out. "I want you so bad." 

"More."

" _ Please,"  _ Sett hisses, as he feels Aphelios trail a hand up his thigh. "God, fuck." 

Aphelios tugs off Sett's smallclothes, then clambers up the bed. He grabs the larger man's cock, and presses it to his face - Sett feels the way that Aphelios' heavy breaths stick to his skin. He groans, sinking into his touch. Groans again when he feels Aphelios teasing its crown with his tongue, groans yet again when he feels Aphelios take it into his mouth.

He folds an elbow over his head, back arching and toes curling. When he peaks from under his arm, the sight alone is almost able to make him cum - Aphelios, heavily flushed and ponderous eyes, as well as his perky ass stuck high into the air, a hand working its way inside. His ornamental pants still haven't even been fully taken off; it pools at the bottom of his legs, swept off in a hurry. Aphelios' desperation has always been something to behold.

"Don't - don't fuck yourself just yet," Sett manages, as if  _ he's  _ the one in charge. He moans as Aphelios  _ shoves  _ his length into the back of his throat, sucking until Sett can  _ feel  _ the way his throat muscles clamp down around him. "That's  _ my  _ job."

Aphelios hollows his cheeks even more. Sucks until there is the wet sound of his mouth moving. Sucks until his entire cock is dripping with saliva. Sucks until Sett is  _ cumming.  _

Not a drop of it goes to waste. Aphelios drinks up every last drop of his semen. The smaller male pulls out his cock slightly, then teases the last bit of it out by licking the tip of his length. When Aphelios finally pulls it out for good, the Lunari kicks off his pants, then clambers onto him, Sett's cock right under his ass. He hisses. Huffs out another light moan.

That's when Sett sees it.

Sett stares at Aphelios, completely unable to peel his eyes away. Every single detail about the other man is deathly beautiful - from his stygian locks, to the pallor of his vitrified skin. When the moon beams at his skin Sett could truly see it - that Aphelios was the moon's child, through and through. Because if he wasn't, there was no way that the moonlight would embrace his skin as it did, clutching him so tightly, making him shine with a vibrance in an embrace that only a mother could muster.

A son of the moon. A blessing, a gift.

"Fuck, you- how are you so  _ beautiful,  _ Phel?" He asks, pupils dilating and ears upright. Hands flying to Aphelios' bare hips, he slides them down to the flesh of his lover's ass. Then, with a desperation, squeezes the pliant flesh in his palms. Aphelios mewls into it. Bucks onto his cock, and Sett lets out a low moan.

"Baby, get on the bed. On your back," Sett orders gently. Aphelios nods, then peels himself off, and rolls onto the bed. The loss of friction - of heat - causes Sett to shiver, even if it was just for a moment.

Sett moves to cage Aphelios under him as he marvels at his lover once again. Marvels at his flushed face and desperate expression, his hard cock and his perky nipples, still under that  _ damned  _ tube top. 

"Gimme a sec, cupcake," Sett murmurs, diving over his partner to reach for a vial of lube in his bedside drawer. He pops it open, then lathers three fingers in it. There's no way he'll need more than that. 

"Ight cottontail, here we go." 

Then he lifts Aphelios' legs, and they each fall onto one of his shoulders. He slides his fingers in his lover's tight hole in a swift motion the same time he swallows Aphelios' cock into his mouth. Aphelios lets out a sharp cry. Bucks into his mouth. Cries again. Pants. Claws at the sheets. Throws his arm over his head. Grabs at the pillows. 

Aphelios' ass has already been loosened by the ravenette's own ministrations, Sett discovers. His fingers curl and dig at Aphelios' insides, each time, being clenched around tighter and tighter. His cock, on the other hand, does the opposite - it finds its way into the back of Sett's throat, and Sett sucks on it wildly. Like a beast, onto the flesh of its prey. 

There is the sound of wet squelching, as well as the jingling of ornaments as Aphelios covers his head with his arms. The translucent fabric gives way to the sight of Aphelios' dainty features - every single one of them contorted in pleasure. He is a complete work of  _ art  _ in this; his eyes a cityscape, and the rest of him melting into the star-filled night sky. 

Sett can’t handle it anymore. He pops Aphelios' cock out his mouth, and despite his lover's whines at the loss of friction, Sett removes his fingers too. It leaves Aphelios feeling empty, he knows, but there is something better coming, and he has to wait for it. 

He takes the bottle of lube again. Dribbles it on his cock - now fully swelled - and he rubs a hand up and down until the entire length is glistening with a sheen.

"You good?" He asks, already moving to spread Aphelios' thighs. The Lunari's legs fly to hook over his shoulder - Aphelios has always been flexible. The smaller male nods.

Sett grabs his cock. Steadies it. "You want it slow, baby?" 

Aphelios thinks for a moment.  _ 'Slow first,'  _ he signs, biting his lip.  _ 'Then get rough.' _

The Vastayan nods. Slowly, he presses the head of his cock at the rim of Aphelios' hole, gently, tenderly breaching the tight ring of muscle. Aphelios arches his back as Sett sinks into him, already squirming with pleasure. 

With the salty taste of precum still on his lips - as well as steadily extending fangs - Sett kisses the inside of Aphelios' calves. Being a half-breed doesn't come without its benefits, he thinks. For one, his senses are heightened - he can smell every bead of precum that escapes his lover, every drop of saliva that pools from his mouth. Can hear every breath, every moan, every mewl. 

Slowly, he pulls out from Aphelios, only to reenter - this time, slightly faster. Sett repeats it again and again, so many times, that he's pounding into Aphelios like a beast, and Aphelios whines like he is suffocating. 

The smaller male's chest heaves up and down, and his entire body bounces to meet Sett's rhythm. But Sett is relentless. He grips his lover's waist so tightly, that it is sure to bloom into bruises later. He quickens at the thought of it, and Aphelios mewls. Sett has always liked to leave his claim. To mark his territory. Aphelios is no different. He'll do it soon. He can feel his cock swelling at the base, preparing to enter his lover; it wouldn't be the first time Aphelios has taken it.

Sett can feel as Aphelios' walls clench around his girth - swallowing him up, swaddling him in a tight heat. He pounds and pounds and pounds, one hand flying up to lift Aphelios' leg, spreading him even wider. The redhead growls when one of Aphelios' hands fly to his nipples - trying to get his top off. His knot is full, now. 

"Don't fucking touch yourself," Sett hisses through clenched teeth. He thrusts impossibly harder -  _ so  _ hard, that Aphelios gasps as his entire body shakes, and the knot on Sett's cock pops into his ass. "Am I not pleasing you? You want it harder baby?" 

Aphelios only chokes on his own moans in response. 

"My fucking knot just went in you, and you still want more?" He asks, fangs fully bared. His eyes blown wide - wild and full of an aroused fury. The golden flame in them burns bright through the night - boring holes in his lover's skin. "You're getting greedy, baby. But don't worry." 

The his hand flies to grip Aphelios' cock. Aphelios lets out a wounded noise, and arches his back impossibly higher. 

"You know me, I love to flaunt." A finger teases the slit of the Lunari's cock. "And I fuckin'  _ love  _ to spoil." His thumb flicks down the side of Aphelios' shaft, squeezing and gripping, until his lover cannot take it anymore, and he is cumming in thick white spurts. 

"You good, baby?" He inquires, rubbing a cum stained hand on Aphelios' bangs. He halts his thrusting - overstimulation can get painful, he knows. Aphelios nods. 

_ 'More.' _

"Good," he breathes out - already restarting his pace. "Because I'm not fuckin' finished." 

He drops Aphelios' legs off his shoulders. Leans forward. Tucks his mouth into Aphelios' neck, still fucking into him with a relentless pace. 

"Gonna fucking make you mine," he announces, before sinking his canines into the crook between Aphelios' neck and hie shoulder. Aphelios  _ screams  _ as much as his throat allows him too, then he is biting Sett back. Laying his claim as well.

It is enough to send Sett over the edge, and he cums right there and then, into Aphelios' thick heat. 

Sett holds Aphelios against him. Aphelios doesn't let go either. They breathe heavily. Pausing. Taking a moment to catch their breaths. His pupils shrink back into their normal size. His canines retreat. 

Then Sett is pulling out, painfully slow. He watches as his seed drips out, listens as Aphelios chokes again. Most of it sticks to them. Some of it falls to the bed. Neither of them can bring themselves to care. 

Sett moves to lie beside Aphelios. He tucks his lover into his chest. Both of their breathing is still erratic, frantic, uncontrolled and wild. Sett brushes his knuckles across his lover's cheek bones, marveling at his beauty. 

"You alright, sweet thing?" 

Aphelios stares at him, mouth gaped to catch air easier. He shakes his head. 

_ 'Not after that,'  _ he signs out.  _ 'I'll never be the same. Nothing will ever be as good as that.'  _

"You sayin' I'm never gonna satisfy you like that ever again?" Sett murmurs, smirking. Aphelios laughs breathily. Then nods.

"You wanna test that?" Sett asks, hands sliding down to Aphelios' hip. Aphelios bats them away, still panting. 

_ 'Bad boy.' _

Sett sticks out his tongue. His eyes fall to Aphelios' still covered chest.

"Oh fuck, lemme get you outta this." With a single clawed nail, Sett tears it off, and Aphelios scowls at him - mouth open like a dying fish. "What?" Sett asks, baffled. "Why are you starrin' at me like that?" 

_ 'You- you tore my  _ **_clothes_ ** _ ,'  _ Aphelios huffs. 

Sett shrugs. "Wouldn't be the first time." Aphelios scrunches his nose. He turns away. 

"Okay-wait, I'm sorry," he laughs out, and Aphelios turns back to him, softly smiling too. "Can we stick you in some lace next time, though?"

Aphelios slaps at his shoulder, then tilts upwards to meet him in a kiss. 

_ 'Whatever you like.' _

"Whatever I like, huh?" He echoes, grabbing at Aphelios' hand. He presses his lover's knuckles to his lips - dainty fingers making way to clearly shaped bones. "Well I wanna put a damn ring on this." 

Aphelios sits up in an instant. Moves to cradle his face.

"Do you mean it?" He asks, eyes blown wide. Sett nods in earnest. 

"Always wanted to, but I never wanna tie you down." Sett watches as Aphelios instantly softens. Watches as his features melt into an expression of love, melting like a marshmallow in chocolate fondue. Sweet and loving, warm and soft. "Plus, that neck bite I gave you was a proposal anyways. At least accordin' to old Vastayan shit." 

"I love you," Aphelios tells him. And he believes it. Because he loves Aphelios too. 

"I love you more," he whispers back. "Marry me?" 

"Yes," the Lunari breathes out. "And I have something to tell you too." 

Sett takes Aphelios' hand in his. Squeezes it gently, just to remind him that he's truly there, and not just some ethereal, otherworldly figment of his imagination. "What is it?" 

"I'm staying," Aphelios announces. "For at least a year. If not more." 

Sett immediately pulls him into his chest, grabbing at him so tightly that none of them can breathe.

"You-  _ what?" _

"The elders have relieved me and my sister for duty for at least twelve months," he tells him. "According to the calendar, our duties must cease for this period. We also found the other Lunari we were looking for. So, we're done for now."

Sett holds him close. "So where's Alune?" 

"Coming down, soon," Aphelios says. "I will go get her in a few days. Then I am hoping to show her around." 

"She's always welcomed," Sett tells him, and he means it. "I'm serious, I'll make sure of it." 

Aphelios nods, and Sett thinks that he's about to start speaking, but then something occurs to him. 

"Ah, fuck, but don't tell her that I proposed yet," he instructs, and Aphelios blinks at him, clearly confused. 

"...Why?"

"I wanna buy you a ring first," Sett explains. "If I'm gonna be your future hubby, I'm gonna get it right." 

"Thank you, I mean it," Aphelios mutters, laughing softly. It reminds him of the distant, chiming bells of a church. "I love you so much." 

Sett sighs into his skin. "I keep sayin' it, but I'll say it again." He holds Aphelios even closer - completely flush against him, pressed to him like a second skin. "I love ya more."

Aphelios shakes his head. "You don't, but let us put that aside." Sett nods in understanding. He sniffs at Aphelios' skin, inhaling his lover's scent in deep whiffs. Every other Vastayan - or even a  _ half  _ Vastayan - would understand the claim laid on Aphelios. A mated man, and not just by any being, but by him. 

"You could not have picked a better time to propose," Aphelios tells him, staring out the window with those  _ gleaming  _ stygian eyes. "Look at how full the moon is. I am sure we have her blessing." 

Admittedly, Sett doesn't see it. Doesn't see the moon - at least not when Aphelios is right there. Like the saturated ichor that pools at a god's veins, Aphelios  _ glows.  _ Radiates raw divinity so powerful, that even Sett feels pure in his presence. But he tries his best to understand. 

"I hope we do," Sett starts. "I know it'll make ya damn happy." 

Aphelios turns back to smile at him, full and bright. " _ You  _ make me happy." 

Sett tilts Aphelios' chin up to meet him in a kiss. "Yeah?" He breathes out, eyes reigniting into a familiar gold. "Because you make me damn happy too." 

They fall asleep that night, limbs tangled and hearts full. In a few days, they will go asleep the same way - but next time, Aphelios will have a ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'll probably be writing more of them in the future (as of right now I'm planning for a florist AU hehe) 
> 
> Special thanks to my sister (@monstercock69 i hate your name so fucking much) for proofreading this for me. You're a real one, lady
> 
> Also if there are any tags you guys think I should add please let me know 
> 
> I have a TWT (Liunhra) but there isn't anything on that yet,,,but feel free to dm me there if you've got any requests or just wanna chat <3 I'd love to put some ideas into a fic!!


End file.
